Dark Covenant of Fire
The Dark Covenant of Fire could be used to command the Dark Oracle of Fire, but each individual only gained one such command. While in possession of the Covenant the bearer could not be harmed by the Dark Oracle, until they said their command of course. The Covenant took the shape of a small lantern. All fire that burned within it was a dark green, and radiated no warmth. If no fire burned within, the Covenant had no power. It radiated the Shadowlands Taint, and slowly corrupted the area in their immediate vicinity while left immobile. Way of the Shadowlands, p. 131 Tamori In 1157 the Covenant was used by a Phoenix and a Dragon to invite the Dark Oracle of Fire Tamori to attack their respective clans. The Phoenix used his command to make Tamori incite war between the two clans, but also extended the protection granted by the Covenant to the Dragons, over himself. Tamori was happy to attack both the Dragon and the Phoenix clans, but swore he would see both of the instigators dead. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part II, by Shawn Carman Location Before the Dragon-Phoenix War began it was last seen in a cave three days' ride north of Shiro Shiba, well hidden in the cliffs near the sea. Clan Letter to the Phoenix #21 (Imperial Herald v2 #6) Investigation During the Dragon-Phoenix War, Isawa Nakamuro and Tamori Shaitung investigated the involvement of the Dark Oracle of Fire. Nakamuro' discovered that the Covenant was located in Shiro Tamori. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part I, by Shawn Carman In 1159 Nakamuro and his companions Asako Bairei and Hitomi Maya traveled to Shiro Tamori where they uncovered the Covenant and furthermore revealed that Shaitung's uncle and Tamori's brother, Tamori Chosai had been the Dragon who commanded Tamori to attack their clans. Confrontation Their investigation also brought to light that the Phoenix Isawa Hochiu had been the traitor and the facts led them to a confrontation with him. Tamori interrupted their fight, whereupon Chosai called upon the power of the Covenant to force Tamori into duelling Hochiu without the use of any magical abilities. Tamori incinerated Hochiu, winning the duel but was in turn killed by Mirumoto Tsuge. Chosai then became the new Dark Oracle but was banished from Rokugan never to return by Isawa Nakamuro, who used the Covenant to enforce the exile. The Dark Oracle of Fire, Part III, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Stolen Again The covenant was kept in the Shrine of the Covenant, in Dragon lands but guarded by Shiba guards. In 1166 the shrine was attacked, the guards murdered and the covenant stolen. In the ruins was found a torn ribbon of green and gold cloth. A Phoenix magistrate, Isawa Mino, accused the Dragon of the robbery, and sent a letter to Tamori Shiki. He and the Tamori believed the Phoenix did not protect the nemuranai properly and decided to not let them to guard the covenant again. Legacy of the Dark Oracle (Dragon vs Phoenix Clan Rivals) Tamori Shiki's troops had arrived to find the Shrine under attack by a band of maho wielding bandits. He saved the Covenant, but the shrine was destroyed and no Phoenix survived. Mino confronted shiki in the Dragon lands. Mirumoto Masae, who was near for happenstance, stopped the rift. It was not clear which Clan kept the covenant. Legacy of Fire, by Rich Wulf Sunset Tower In 1170, Dragon Clan forces led by Kitsuki Berii found their way into Sunset Tower, seeking the Dark Covenant after being informed by Kakita Tsuken of its location. There they found Crane and Spider forces fighting each other. Wanting to keep their purpose secret, the Dragon assaulted both groups. After the ensuing battle, the Dragon took control of the Tower and the Covenant. Mirumoto Ichizo offered himself to stay behind safeguarding it against any further attacks. The Battle for Sunset Tower, by Rusty Priske Stolen In 1172, a small force of Lost samurai, led by Daigotsu Eiya ambushed the Sunset Tower Tortoise garrison and killed Mirumoto Ichizo, stealing the Covenant. Reinforcements arrived too late. Scenes from the Empire 12, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Brian Yoon Chosai was allowed to lift his ban from entering Rokugan. The Return of the Dark Fire, by Rusty Priske It was unclear if Chosai had the Covenant himself or not. Known Wielders * Isawa Hochiu * Tamori Chosai * Isawa Nakamuro External Links * Dark Covenant (Heaven and Earth) Category:Oracles Category:Shadowlands Nemuranai